Conventionally known as this kind of technique is a method of irradiating a semiconductor substrate with laser light so as to form a plurality of rows of modified parts within the semiconductor substrate along a street of the semiconductor substrate, and cutting the semiconductor substrate along the street (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-19667